Embarque inesperado
by StArHuNtEr
Summary: NUEVO CAPI ARRIBA! El codicioso capitán de un barco inglés capturó a una excéntrica ricachona. La flia de ella va a hacer todo lo posible por acabar con él, su flota... y por qué no con su amante. ExTxShxSk
1. Chapter 1

_Holas a todos, soy StArHuNtEr y este es el 3er fic que escribo, espero que les guste y (en lo posible) voy a tratar de que sea tan impactante como los otros que escribí! _

_**Embarque inesperado**_

**Cap 1**

Corría el año 1878, en plena época de conquistas y colonizaciones, donde el industrializado Reino Unido plantaba su bandera en las Indias y en África.

Se sabe que los ingleses capturaban a los negros para venderlos a otras potencias o utilizarlo como mano de obra barata. Pero no eran nada sutiles con ellos. Los encerraban de a cientos en los llamados buques negreros, donde los capturados eran maltratados, muertos y torturados. Pocos llegaban vivos debido a las epidemias que dichos buques llevaban consigo.

Uno de dichos barcos ingleses se dirigía en una expedición en busca de dichos africanos. Las costas de África hacía no mucho habían empezado a ser colonizadas por franceses, españoles, portugueses y demás europeos que constaran de transportes marítimos.

El temporal en las costas africanas, lindantes al Océano Atlántico, había comenzado a asustar a sus tripulantes. Ellos eran realmente austeros hasta con ellos mismos. Sabían perfectamente que no debían mostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que la cara inexpresiva era la más común y natural.

Muchos de esos navegantes eran jóvenes cadetes dispuestos a luchar por su patria, quienes rondaban entre los 12 y 21 años. Viajaban con hombres más viejos, quienes les transmitían sus conocimientos para que sean, en un futuro cercano para ellos, capitanes de alguna expedición importante, o hasta incluso conquistadores magníficos. Muchos de los sabios les enseñaban cosas simples, pero realmente útiles para el futuro de los jóvenes.

Pero en especial había uno, que por el momento era un simple marinero, pero que prometía ser el mejor, el jefe, el capitán, el teniente de algún buque. O por qué no de la misma Inglaterra. Y sólo tenía 17 años.

Eriol se llamaba. Reunía las condiciones necesarias para ser, algún día, el superior de todos aquellos que, por el momento, lo llevaban por el buen camino. Su padre había sido un gran capitán, y al morir durante una tormenta en altamar, Eriol se metió en la Marina Inglesa, ya que su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño. Estaba solo, pero en la marina encontró lo que necesitaba: el apoyo y la determinación, que rápidamente se le contagiaron.

El buque negrero comenzaba a tambalearse. Un aire de agitación se sentía en sus tripulantes, quienes comenzaban a hacer violentas maniobras, dificultadas por la terrible lluvia y el viento, con el fin de llegar a la costa. Aunque muchos no lo lograría.

Una ola atropelló al barco, enviando a varios de sus tripulantes al salvaje mar. Los que habían quedado en el barco, aferrados a sus mástiles o encerrados en algún camerino, no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar a chocar con las costas de alguna bahía africana.

Después de un par de horas de violentos sacudones, los marines ingleses llegaron a tierra. La lluvia amenazaba con ahogar al mundo, por lo que los hombres agarraron el equipaje más valioso, como comidas, ropas, armas y sogas para sobrevivir y, sin perder esperanzas, capturar a unos doscientos negros y llevarlos a su país. Ganarían fortunas y reconocimientos.

Acamparon no muy lejos del buque, cerca de una aldea. Esperaron allí hasta el otro día. La captura iba a empezar.

El capitán Johnson, a pesar de haber sobrevivido a la tormenta, no había sobrevivido a la noche en la carpa. Por lo que entre los sobrevivientes debieron a elegir a uno, que fuera capaz que dirigirlos por un buen camino, que los llevara a la gloria: el joven Eriol Hiiragizawa había sido elegido por voto unánime.

Permanecieron los 53 soldados juntos, esperando a la orden de su capitán para atacar. Cuando éste la dio, los ingleses irrumpieron silenciosamente en cada rancho, capturando a todos los negros que se les cruzaban por el camino: mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos, no importaba: por cada uno les pagarían. Y así siguieron.

La primera aldea fue conquistada rápidamente. Pero más rápido iba a ser la segunda: allí se encontraba un pequeño centro médico donde se atendían a los enfermos, la mayoría sobrevivientes de los 4 días de captura de los buques ingleses.

Les tomaría un par de días hasta llegar ahí. Pero apuros era lo que menos tenían, por lo que se los tomaron con calma.

Sin embargo, en aquel hospital la atmósfera era absolutamente distinta. Los médicos y enfermeras sabían que debían acabar rápidamente con sus tareas antes de que los ingleses los capturaran.

Pero aunque habían hecho todo lo más rápido posible, no acabaron a tiempo.

Los soldados atacaron el hospital sin piedad, matando a los que se resistían.

Eriol había dividido a las tropas en dos bandos: él estaba con uno de 21 integrantes; el otro de 22. El grupo de Eriol fue le encargado de capturar a los negros, mientras que el otro se encargaba de hacer paso.

Ya en el hospital, el grupo de 21 se dispersó. La tarea no iba a ser difícil. Eso esperaban.

Eriol agarró su pistola y entró a una sala médica. Encontró a dos enfermeras. Una de ellas se abalanzó sobre él, quien sin dudar le pegó un tiro en la cabeza, cuya sangre salió salpicada por todos lados. La otra enfermera se había acurrucado en un rincón, temblando y llorando. Su pelo negro y largo le tapaba el rostro. Por un momento, el joven tuvo compasión. Pero no había tiempo que perder.

-Levantate, no tengo todo el día. –dijo, con voz agresiva y masculina. La mujer que estaba acurrucada lo miró con sus ojos celestes; estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor… no me mates… -suplicó ella con dificultad.

-Si te apurás, a vas a salir viva. Sino, vas a terminar como tu amiguita –y miró a la muerta que estaba con la cabeza reventada en el piso. La joven, descubrió, no era de allí. Era blanca como la nieve, y por lo visto era hermosa. Quizá la utilizara como entretenimiento en el viaje de vuelta.

Eriol la tomó del brazo de manera violenta y la tiró al piso, cerca de donde se hallaban otras personas que no eran negras.

-¿Qué hacemos, capitán? –preguntó un soldado al 'capitán' Hiiraguzawa.

-No los matemos por ahora. Nos pueden servir para otros viajes, ya sabés. –volvió a mirar a la montaña de personas. –Que no se escapen. –Pero, cuando se iba, volvió sobre sus pasos. Y, dirigiéndose a las personas, tomó a la chica que él había encontrado del brazo y la tiró hacia él. –Vos venís conmigo.

Eriol arrastró a la jovencita hacia el campamento donde se hallaba su tripulación. Un pequeño grupito de hombres se había quedado vigilando el campamento, y sonrieron a la muchacha al ver que por fin verían a una mujer, después de meses de sólo ver a hombres. El joven tiró a la chica al interior de su carpa, y cerró su entrada.

La joven no dejaba de llorar. Pensaba lo peor: o la mataría o la violaría junto con el resto de los soldados. Eriol se acercó a ella, y comenzó a hablar en voz baja:

-Mirá, yo soy el capitán. Vos sos una simple prisionera. Entonces, el que manda soy yo, ok? – la chica asintió suavemente, aunque él la veía poco debido a la escasez de luz. Entonces, prendió una pequeña lámpara a gas. –Mmmm… sos más hermosa de los que pensé… -Eriol miro detenidamente el cabello de la joven, sus ojos, su piel, sus piernas, su cuerpo… comenzaba a gustarle… -Decime tu nombre.

La chica no hablaba. No podía. Se había quedado mirando al capitán inglés: era realmente apuesto. A pesar de estar sucio, se veía bien. Tenía el pelo negro acomodado de forma desordenada frente a sus ojos, que eran de un color azul profundo. Su camisa rasgada dejaba ver parte de sus abdominales y pectorales bien trabajados. El joven se acercó a ella.

-Te hice una pregunta, y cuando pregunto algo, quiero una respuesta.

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji…

-Así me gusta. Supongo que no sos de acá, ¿verdad?

-Soy de Francia… vine con mi madre a ayudar a la comunidad, hasta q… -la chica había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

-Seguramente, un par de británicos la mataron, ¿verdad? –dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlona, pero se arrepintió al ver el rostro de la joven.

-Sí… -comenzó a tenerle un poco de lástima. Pero eso no existía. No para él.

-te voy a llevar con el resto. –la agarró y la volvió a llevar al hospital, con el resto de los prisioneros.

Tomoyo permaneció cautiva 2 meses, con poca comida, enferma, con sueño, encerrada en la cámara del buque negrero con los otros prisioneros. Hasta que llegaron a las costas de Gran Bretaña.

Era de noche, pero era una de esas noches calurosas y despejadas. Comenzaron a abrir las compuertas del barco, dejando salir a los cautivos de su interior.

Los soldados estaban armados en ronda, para que los prisioneros no se escaparan. Detrás de ellos se encontraba una multitud de hombres. Se encontraban en un puerto grande. Las personas detrás de los soldados ingleses iban a comprar a los esclavos, con distintos fines.

-Bueno, gente –comenzó a hablar un hombre. Tomoyo, que se encontraba en 'primera fila' lo reconoció: era Eriol… había estado pensando en él durante todo el viaje. Si él tuviera un poco más de corazón, ella se le entregaría a pleno. –después de esperar tanto tiempo, trajimos otro embarque con gente del África, ¡al mejor precio del mercado! –la gente comenzó a gritar entusiasmada, pero Eriol los hizo callar . –Uno por uno vamos a ir mostrando a cada prisionero, y el que dé más, se lo lleva. –Y la subasta empezó.

Uno por uno comenzaban a pasar médicos privilegiados, cirujanos especializados, enfermeros de los mejores, pero que en ese momento sólo valían un par de libras esterlinas.

Cada vez iban quedando menos, hasta que le tocó el turno a Tomoyo.

-A ella me la llevo yo, con permiso, disculpen. –dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa en su rostro debido a las cargadas (bromas) de sus compañeros de barco.

-¡Te quedó gustando! - ¡Miren, el capitán tiene novia! - ¡Convide, capitán! –gritaban los hombres mientras Eriol se llevaba consigo a la chica.

Después de otro par de horas, la subasta había terminado. Tomoyo no dejaba de mirar a su comprador: ahora entendía por qué no habia podido dejar de pensar en él.

-Ahora venís conmigo. –dijo él, mientras se retiraba del puerto. Subieron a un carro, que los llevó a una pequeña casa. Estando en receso, los marines alquilaban pequeños departamentos fuera de la Marina Inglesa.

-Pasá. –le dijo él. Le sacó las sogas que la joven tenía en sus manos amarradas. Eriol sirvió un poco de comida y bebida, para cenar. Después, Eriol comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el pelo, la cintura, y comenzó a abrazarla. –Espero que sepas por qué te compré –dijo, antes de besarla profundamente y, luego, llevarla a su cama.

Le había costado admitirlo, pero se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella delicada francesa. Y a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

En la Marina no existían sentimentalismos, pero por primera vez Eriol sintió que podía demostrarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo, aunque sólo había estado con ella un par de horas en total, desde el momento de la captura hasta su habitación.

Y no iba a arrepentirse.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

-¡Cómo que tomaron el hospital! –una joven castaña de ojos verdosos discutía con su novio, quien le había dado una de las peores noticias de su vida. -¡Tomoyo estaba en ese hospital, no puede ser! –la chica estaba re sacada, y no paraba de caminar de lado a lado en el pequeño dormitorio.

-Yo dije lo mismo, pero… Ya está…

-¿Cómo que ya está? ¡¿Cómo me decís eso, Shaoran!

-O sea… ya bajaron a los prisioneros, ya los vendieron…

-No… -decía la chica, quien se había detenido en su andar… -No podés decirme que alguien la '_compró'_…

-Me dijo un compañero de la Marina que en Inglaterra, cuando los descargaron, la compró el mismo capitán que la había capturado…

Sakura miró a su novio, quien estaba en la Marina Francesa (_NdeA: entre las marinas europeas hay como ciertos 'enlaces' de comunicación, x eso el amigo de Li se enteró)_, de forma amenazante.

-Quiero que me averigües el nombre del capitán… Te juro que lo voy a hacer arrodillarse ante mi prima por lo que le hizo… Hijo de puta, ingleses desgraciados… habría que matarlos a todos-se retiró, mientras maldecía lo ocurrido.

Las familias de Sakura y Shaoran eran las más poderosas tanto en China como en Francia, y, aunque sabían que debían enfrentarse con la Marina Inglesa, la más poderosa y bélica mundialmente, no iban a perder a su prima.

¿Quién ganará? ¿El amor de Eriol, o las familias Kinomoto-Li?

_No te pierdas el proximo cap de…_**Embarque inesperado….**

**N de a:**

Se me hizo muy corto… y aburrido, no?

Prometo sorprenderlos en el proximo cap, ya que este era más que nada a tipo de introducción…

Bueno, me inspiré en una tarea de historia que estaba haciendo (tema: reparto de áfrica, donde los ingleses se quedaron con todo…) para hacer esto, como se habrán dado cuenta…

Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan leyendo! Prometo sorprenderlos, xq hay muchas cosas que permanecen ocultas en las vidas de los personajes, que van a hacer q la historia tome un curso inesperado!

Prometo actualizar pronto!

Les pido reviews pa saber que piensan de la historia! Porfas! Grax!

**StArHuNtEr**


	2. Cap 2

Hey! Gracias x los cometarios q me dejaron!

La verdad que pensé que la historia no le iba a gustar a nadie, espero que esta parte les guste!

_Guarda que empieza…_

**_Embarque inesperado_**

**Cap 2**

Una semana había pasado desde la compra de esclavos en el puerto inglés.

La mejor compra había sido la del capitán, pero también iba a ser la que más problemas iba a traerle.

Tomoyo se encontraba viviendo en la casa del capitán, Eriol, el mismo que la utilizaba no solamente como sirvienta, sino también como una amante. Y la verdad era que ella se destacaba en ambas tareas.

Uno de esos días en los que todo parecía ir viento en popa, un mensajero llegó a la casa donde se hallaba Hiiragizawa. El mensaje provenía de la prima de la cautiva, Sakura Kinomoto, exigiendo que liberasen a Tomoyo, no importaba el dinero que tuviera que darle.

La respuesta había sido simple:

-Yo la compré, es mía. Y no me la van a sacar.

A pesar de que a Tomoyo le encantaba sentirse _amaba_ por el joven, extrañaba a su familia. Quería volver con ellos. Pero si podía ser con él también, mejor.

Los mensajeros llevaban a diario, y la respuesta era siempre la misma: _No, se queda conmigo_.

Una tarde, cuando el mensaje ya había sido devuelto, Eriol le preguntó a Tomoyo, quien se encontraba lavando los platos del almuerzo:

-¿Vos qué querés hacer?

La pregunta había dejado sorprendida a la esclava. ¿Qué quería ella?

-Si querés volver con tu familia superpoderosa, puedo dejarte ir a cambio de un poco de dinero. Pero si quieres quedarte aquí… –Eriol se acercó a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro –a mí no me molestaría en absoluto. –y besó suavemente su cuello. –Decime, no tengas miedo. Ya hay confianza, ¿no?

No había habido respuesta. Y no la iba a haber tampoco.

Sentía que se había enamorado, aunque aquel joven era un completo desconocido para ella, aunque él la hubiera tratado como a un simple objeto, aunque ella no significara nada para él… Ella se sentía atraída por él. Demasiado.

Pero también extrañaba a su familia, a su prima…Pero no la vida que llevaba allá. Todo el día encerrada en alguna oficina de aquella industria, controlando a los malditos obreros, que cada tanto hacían de las suyas, al igual que la competencia.

No le importaba cuánto la extrañaran: ella se iba a quedar con él.

Toda su vida, Tomoyo había ello lo que su madre quería. Era el momento de teenr sus propias decisiones. Además, Eriol era un buen partido. O por lo menos mejor que aquel capitán viejo con el cual aun estaba comprometida.

El morocho aun la miraba, esperando una respuesta, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-A mí me gustaría que te quedaras –le dijo Eriol, a medida que con sus manos acariciaba la panza de la chica, por debajo de la prenda. –Podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntos…

Aunque lo que a él menos le importaba era formar una familia. Le gustaba, sí. Estaba enamorado, pero ¿cuánto le duraría eso? Las mujeres que pasaban por su vida eran tantas como la cantidad de esclavos que vendía por año. No le alcanzaría la vida para contarlas; es más: ya ni las recordaba.

Pero a su edad era común ya formar pareja y familia, tener una mujer y un par de niños que lo esperaran a la vuelta de cada viaje. Sí, era una idea agradable. Pero no iba a perder, por una mujer, lo que a él más lo apasionaba: la navegación y el sueño de comandar su propio buque.

La joven no iba a contestar, él lo sabía desde el momento en que ella se entregó sin chistar a sus caricias y besos, acariciándolo y sacándole la ropa.

No le molestaría vivir así el resto de su vida.

La familia Li, una de las más prestigiosas en Oriente, poseía su propia flota de barcos de guerra, ayudada financieramente por los franceses Kinomoto.

Iban a esperar al próximo viaje del buque negrero, el cual ya sabían que era comandado por el inglés Hiiragizawa, para atacar sin piedad y devolver a Tomoyo a su país y a su vida.

Aunque eso demandara iniciar una guerra.

Shaoran y Sakura, integrantes de ambas familias, no iban a esperar más. Las poco cordiales respuestas que recibían del capitán inglés parecían más una falta de respeto.

-No puedo entender cómo alguien así puede ser elegido como capitán –rezongaba Sakura, mientras estaba sentada en una silla frente a su novio. Hacía un par de minutos que habían recibido el mensaje de ese tal Hiiragizawa.

-No debe tener experiencia –le respondió su novio.

-Para ser capitán se supone que debe tener un mínimo, ¿no te parece?

-Comprobémoslo.

-¿Cómo?

-Mandándole una invitación. Que se reúna con nosotros, y ahí arreglamos.

La idea parecía buena. Llamaron al mensajero, quien se encargó de llevarle la invitación a Inglaterra.

-Wow, ¿una qué? –decía el joven con asombro.

-Una invitación por parte de las familias Kinomoto-Li, para que se reúna con ellas en 4 días en su mansión. –el mensajero le entregaba el mensaje a Eriol, quien no salía de su impresión.

-Deciles que acepto. Y que si traman algo extraño se van a arrepentir… -diciendo esto con tono amenazador, el joven capitán cerró la puerta.

Tomoyo se encontraba detrás suyo. ¿Qué planeaba su prima?

Se olvidó de todo cuando Eriol corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la besó.

-Bueno, mi amor. Parece que al fin voy a conocer a tu familia. –dijo alegre el joven capitán. La soltó y se dirigió a la habitación. –Mientras me baño, prepará el equipaje.

Eriol se metió a la ducha, y Tomoyo preparaba la ropa. 4 días era lo mínimo que tardaba un ferrocarril en viajar desde Inglaterra a Francia, por lo que debían darse prisa.

Una hora después ya se encontraban en la estación de trenes, con boletos incluidos. El tren fue puntual, y Eriol se sentó, con Tomoyo, en uno de los últimos lugares.

-Mirá, nena –hablaba Eriol. –te advierto algo: si tu querida familia está jugando sucio, voy a jugar sucio yo también. Así que, si no querés que nadie salga herido en esa _preciosa_ visita, más te vale decirle que no haga nada extraño. ¿OK?

-S… sí. –contestó ella. Sabía a lo que el joven se refería. Y la verdad que no quería volver a ver algo similar a lo ocurrido en aquel hospital de África.

Habían sido 4 tediosos días y medio a bordo de un tren.

Por suerte, ya estaban en Francia. Por desgracia, eran las 12 de la noche. Y llovía como nunca.

-Conozco una posada donde podemos pasar la noche. –comentó Tomoyo a Eriol, quien le sonrió y la besó tiernamente. Sentía por ella algo más que atracción física.

-Siempre tan inteligente, querida. Vamos, antes de que nos mojemos más. Tomoyo, sin pensar, lo tomó del brazo y, así, caminaron bastante hasta llegar a un viejo edificio.

Abrieron la puerta del lugar. A pesar de que por fuera lucía terriblemente sucio y desgastado, el interior era solamente lujos de primera categoría. Eriol se quedó deslumbrado, pero su novia lo tiró suavemente, acercándolo al mostrador de recepción.

Un anciano se acercó a ellos para atenderlos, y el rostro se le iluminó al mirar a la jovencita.

-¡Tomoyo, mi nietita! –exclamó el viejo entre lágrimas de emoción -¡Pensé que no te iba a ver nunca más! –y cuando iba a abrazar a su nieta, Eriol se interpuso con rostro serio, y en voz muy baja dijo:

-Mirá viejo. Nos das una habitación ahora mismo y te quedás callado, o te juro que va a ser la última vez que veas a tu _querida nietita_. –el anciano no dudó. Les alcanzó una llave y observó cómo subían las escaleras hacia una suite. Temía por su nieta, pero no podía dejar de avisarle a Sakura.

Era uno de los pocos hoteles en la ciudad que poseían teléfonos, por lo que llamó a Sakura.

Solamente le dijo que Tomoyo había aparecido con un joven buen mozo en la posada, y les pidió que no dijeran nada, porque la vida de su nieta corría peligro. Colgó el teléfono al escuchar unos pasos en la escalera.

Era otro cliente, pero Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban avisados.

-¡Shaoran! –la joven gritaba a toda voz en la casa. -¡¡¡Shaoran! ¡¡Dónde te metiste! –caminaba por todos lados esperando encontrarlo.

-Acá estoy, mi amor, qué pasa ahora –dijo él, saliendo de una habitación.

-Tomoyo ya está acá, me llamó su abuelo. –Shaoran bajaba las escaleras que lo separaban de su novia. -¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Vino sola? –le preguntó él.

-No. Me dijo que llegó con un joven bastante apuesto, que le dijo que si le avisaba a alguien que Tomoyo ya estaba en la ciudad, que iba a ser la última vez que la viera.

-¿Un joven? –Shaoran se había quedado pensando –Qué raro…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la chica.

-Que no haya venido personalmente. Y en especial que haya mandado a un joven en su lugar.

-¿Cómo sabés?

-Porque para ser capitán se cierta experiencia, un manejo de habilidades que sólo se gana con los años. ¿Me entendés?

-Es inglés, ¿qué otra cosa podías esperar? –Sakura hizo notar la permanente hostilidad entre ingleses y franceses. Su novio la abrazó, y ella le respondió.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar, mi vida, no sabemos a quién puede haber mandado Hiiragizawa.

-Tenés razón. Ahora me voy a preparar para recibirlos mañana, ¿bien?

-Sí, sí. Yo voy a acostarme, te espero.

Sólo faltaba esperar un par de horas para conocer al desgraciado que había tenido el atrevimiento de tratar a Tomoyo como una esclava…

Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera a salvo. Era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

-Dale, nena, falta una hora y no vamos a llegar –Eriol apremiaba a Tomoyo, quien se estaba vistiendo.

La reunión era en solamente una hora, y el lugar quedaba no muy cerca, según le había dicho Tomoyo.

-Ya estoy. –Eriol había pedido al abuelo de la joven que le diera algunas ropas elegantes para ella y él. Ambos estaban de punta en blanco.

-Te ves hermosa –Eriol se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-Gracias, vos también –le contestó ella con una sonrisa. Y no le mentia. se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre con la ropa de la marina o algo poco elegante, por lo que verlo con un traje cambiaba completamente su aspecto. Parecía un galán. Lo era.

-Eso merece otro beso –luego, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegaron abajo, un hombre estaba parado frente al mostrador.

-Son ellos –le dijo el anciano al hombre, y dirigiéndose a ellos les dijo: -pensé que iban a salir, por lo que les contraté una carreta.

-Gracias. –dijeron, y se subieron al vehículo.

En poco tiempo estaban ya frente a la entrada de una lujosa mansión. Bajaron y entraron sin problemas.

Tomoyo iba del brazo de Eriol. Tocaron a la puerta y Sakura los recibió. Shaoran se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡Tomoyo! –la dueña de la casa abrazó a su prima, quien soltó a Eriol. -¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntaba ansiosa, emocionada y contenta.

-Bien, bien. –le contestó. Siguieron así un rato, hasta que Shaoran las interrumpió.

-Caballero… Soy Li Shaoran –le estrechó la mano al joven, quien permaneció paradoo, mirándolo con una media sonrisa. -¿Su nombre es?

-Gracias por la invitación, la verdad que… -Eriol miraba la casa, sus lujos, mientras denotaba un gesto de aceptación, como si la hubiera evaluado -10 puntos.. Hermoso, bellísimo –Shaoran seguía con la mano extendida.

-Parece que sabe de decoración pero no de educación, señor –le dijo, y Eriol le dio la mano.

-Disculpe, bueno, no se lo tome así tampoco. ¿Cómo la encuentra a Tomoyo? –le preguntó el chico, y miró a la joven.

-parece que no ha sido muy maltratada.

-para nada. La traté como a los dioses. –y miró a Sakura- Qué belleza…

-Quién es –le dijo Shaoran enojado. ¿Cómo se permitía decirle algo así a su prometida?

-No sé, supongo que es su novia. –le dijo Eriol, burlándose.

-Tu nombre, no estoy jugando. –le dijo Shaoran, acercándose a él. –Esperábamos al respetable capitán inglés Eriol Hiiragizawa, y nos venimos a encontrar con un adolescente que por lo visto no tiene ni ideas de lo que hace aquí.

Eriol solamente rió.

-Tenga más respetos conmigo. _Yo_ soy el _respetable_ _capitán_ Eriol Hiiragizawa. –el joven hizo énfasis en cada palabra que decía. Shaoran y Sakura lo miraron asombrados.

¿Era posible que fuera él?

-¿Nos está tomando el pelo? –preguntó Shaoran. Cada vez, la actitud de ese joven o enfadaba más.

-No, no. Mire si no me cree –Eriol le mostró la placa. No había dudas. Era él.

-Nos imaginábamos a alguien más…. –Shaoran no terminó la oración.

-¿Viejo? –completó Eriol, y Shaoran asintió. .-la mayoría son viejos, pero mi experiencia es mayor que la de muchos ellos. ¿Verdad, querida? –miró a Tomoyo, y ella asintió.

Luego, pasaron al interior de la casa y, terminada la cena, comenzó a tratarse el tema por el cual el inglés había viajado.

Shaoran se había retirado a atender algunos asuntos pendientes, llevándose consigo a Tomoyo. Prefería que ella no viera cuánto 'pagaban por ella', ya que se negaría.

-¿Cuánto pedís? –le preguntó Sakura sin rodeos.

-Para qué. –el joven lo miró desentendido.

-Para que nos devuelvas a Tomoyo.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

Sakura lo llevó a una pequeña oficina. Dejó que el caballero entrara primero y encendió la luz. No le había prestado atención hasta ese momento, y aprovechó que el joven miraba interesadamente el lugar.

No quería admitirlo, pero era más lindo que Shaoran. Mucho más lindo. Miraba su pelo negro brillante y rebelde, sus ojos azules, su postura tan elegante… Parecía no tener defectos.

No se había dado cuenta que Eriol se había acercado demasiado a ella, y rápidamente la tomó por la cintura, la apretó contra sí y le robó un beso.

-Podríamos arreglarlo de otra forma, no le parece? –le dijo él, besándola otra vez, ahora más tranquilo y apasionado.

Ella forcejeó un poco al principio, peor luego se entregó.

Le parecía mejor arreglarlo de otra manera…

Tomoyo no podía hablar. Tampoco quería en ese momento.

Shaoran no la dejaba respirar, y tampoco la soltaba.

La había extrañado, e iba a aprovechar ese momento.

Shaoran besaba cálidamente los labios rojos de la chica, mientras la acariciaba y lentamente le iba sacando la ropa. Ella no se quedaba atrás y le desabotonaba la camisa del traje que él llevaba puesto.

Estaban en una habitación de la mansión. La llamada urgente solamente había sido un pretexto.

Quería estar a solas con su amante. No la iba a dejar irse otra vez.

Parecía que, a pesar del amor que fingían tenerse Sakura y Shaoran, era sólo superficial.

En cambio, comenzaban a amar a quien en esos momentos se encontraban con ellos, disfrutando.

Parecía que lo único que unía a los Kinomoto-Li era el interés que tenían uno por las riquezas y fortunas de otro…

Cuanto interés de por medio, ¿no?

**N de A:**

He aquí el segundo cap.

Espero que les haya gustado un poco más que el otro, o que por lo menos se vaya haciendo la historia un poco más interesante…

Déjenme saberlo y dejen reviews, porfas!

Les prometo que se va a poner más buena, interesante y emocionante…

Adelanto:

_Eriol debe volverse a Inglaterra… ¿volverá Tomoyo con él? ¿qué va a pasar con Sakura? ¿Y con Shaoran? ¿se enterarán de la infidelidad del otro?_

Averígüenlo en los proximos capitulos de….

_**Embarque inesperado…!**_

(j eje, mucha propaganda… :P )

Grax a **Aiko, Diosa de Dioses** y** sora 2515** (fueron los 1eros reviews que me alentaron a escribir una 2da parte!)

**StArHuNtEr**


	3. Cap namber frí

_Guarda que empieza…_

_**Embarque Inesperado**_

**Cap 3**

Una hora había pasado ya…

Eriol tenía a Sakura abajo suyo; ambos estaban escasos de ropas, y el sudor había comenzado a aparecer sobre sus pieles deseadas.

-E… Er… -Sakura jadeaba tanto que no podía ni hablar. –Eriol, pará –le exigió Sakura, obligándolo a detener el ritmo acelerado que llevaban. –Tenemos que ir a… a ver… qé está hacien… do Shaoran con… la… put… con Tomoyo.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? –le dijo Eriol traviesamente.

Sakura lo miró con resignación. No se iba a callar.

-Tomoyo siempre me quiso quitar a Shaoran, y nunca le importó que estuviéramos casados.

Eriol la miraba; el rostro de sorpresa estaba en él.

-¿Mi angelito? ¿Capaz de hacer eso? –Eriol desvió la mirada verde de Sakura- No puedo creerte.

-¿Por qué no? –Eriol se levantó del suelo, y Sakura lo imitó. El capitán comenzó a vestirse lentamente ante la mirada _babosa_ de Sakura -¿Solamente porque ella se dejó tratar como la zorra que es aunque hayas matado a su amiga? ¿Eso no te parece extraño?

-No. Era su vida o la muert—

-No se trata de eso, Eriol .-Sakura se acercó a él lentamente –Tomoyo te va a sacar todo, hasta el último centavo –estaba hablando casi en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchada por alguien más –eso hizo con su antiguo esposo… AH! Perdón! ¡No sabías que ella había estado casada con un tipo 20 años más grande que ella y que ella misma arregló su muerte! –Sakura había dicho todo eso en un tono irónico, como burlándose de la hipocresía inocente del joven que se hallaba a medio vestir.

Eso lo había dejado impactado. Podría ser cierto, o podía ser verdad.

No lo sabía, porque no tenía pensado casarse con ella, y mucho menos darla a conocer la fortuna que podría llegar a ganarse en un par de años solamente con dos expediciones más…

Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer ahora? –le dijo Eriol, cruzándose de brazos, con la camisa abierta. -¿Largarme a llorar porque la chica de mis sueños es en verdad una pesadilla? ¿O disparar un tiro en mi sien? –Eriol acercó su rostro al de la joven –Yo _NO _amoa Tomoyo. Ella fue sólo un… entretenimiento. Quizá en un momento me sentí más atraído por ella que por otras chicas, pero no significa que esté perdidamente enamorado de una nenita caprichosa. –Eriol pensó, y vio cómo Sakura arqueó su ceja. –Bueno, lo admito, yo tampoco me creí esa historia del amor incondicional al sexy capitán inglés.

-Por lo menos lo admitís.

-A qué cosa.

-Que sos re sexy –Sakura volvió a abrazarlo, y se besaron de vuelta. Eriol escuchó la campana de la iglesia: eran las 12.

-Mi tren va a salir, hermosa. –Sakura lo miró con pena.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Si querés te lo puedo decir yo –volviéndola a besar.

-En qué tren te vas.

-En el próximo. A la 1 (_de la mañana.)_

-Me voy con vos, pero… que no se entere nadie. –le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a vestirse.

Eriol la miraba. Y pensó, y le dijo a Sakura:

-¿Por qué tendría que pensar que vos no te venís conmigo por la misma razón que Tomoyo?

-Porque yo tengo todo lo que quiero, y no necesito a nada ni a nadie.

-Entonces supongo que no me necesitás.

-Tenés razón, no te necesito. Pero quiero probar algo más distinto, salvaje. Shaoran es demasiado… refinado para mí.

Eriol volvió a mirarla. Le gustaba esa actitud.

-basta Tomoyo, basta. –Shaoran estaba extasiado. ¡Qué chica salvaje!

-Pensé que estabas necesitado, tesoro.

-Ni que fuera para tanto.

Estaban semiacostados en el sofá, con Tomoyo dominando la situación. Ella se levantó y se vistió rápidamente.

Shaoran no entendía, pero él también se puso sus ropas.

-¿Te vas a ir con ese… muchacho? –se notó un tono de bronca en esas palabras.

-Sí. Encontré lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Plata, nene. Un marido con un futuro prometedor que me llene de oro, y ropas elegantes –un brillo de ilusión se reflejaba en sus ojos, como si todo eso imposible pudiera llegar a ser realidad. –Todo lo que Sakura tuvo con vos, y que yo nunca pude.

-Cuando pudiste tenerlo me rechazaste.

-Pero no voy a perder esta oportunidad.

Salieron del pequeño cuarto.

En el hall, se encontraron con Sakura y Eriol.

-Bueno, mi tren pasa en media hora por la estación, así que… me voy.

-Nos vamos, querrás decir –trató de corregirlo Tomoyo.

-No, no. Ya no te necesito, ya conseguí lo que vino a buscar.

-¿Cuánto le diste, Sakura? –le preguntó Shaoran hostilmente a su mujer

-Me dio mucho…. Y muuuuy duro –una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Agarró su maleta y se fue, dejando a todos allí.

Sakura corrió tras él al ver que Tomoyo comenzaba a perseguirlo, pero Shaoran la detuvo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntó Shaoran.

-ya estamos grandes para estas preguntas, ¿no te parece? –dijo Sakura con un toque de cinismo, librándose de él, y saliendo a correr tras el Eriol.

Shaoran sólo permaneció inmóvil en la entrada de su mansión, observando cómo las mujeres corrían desesperadas tras aquel capitán inglés, y viendo cómo las rechazaba a ambas, dejándolas solas a las dos.

-Si querés guerra la vas a tener –murmuró Shaoran, y entró a la gran casa, seguido de Tomoyo y Sakura.

………………………

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Eriol había vuelto a la Marina en Gran Bretaña.

Había ascendido en su puesto, y cada vez sentía que su sueño estaba más y más cerca. Lo sentía al ver aquel esplendoroso buque en la dársena; seguramente esperando para ser comandado por él.

Eriol estaba dándose un paseo por la dársena cuando una voz grave lo llamó.

-Hiiragizawa, lo llama el capitán Pekerman.

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Pekerman. Este hombre era un viejo capitán, que poseía, de la flota de 50 barcos de la Marina, unos 3. Y era demasiado, ya que la mayoría eran del propio monarca. Pekerman era un señor de unos 80 años, y se sabía que, aunque ya se había retirado hacía un par de décadas, no dejaba de asistir diariamente a la Marina para controlar todo. Era un hombre muy respetado y muy mal llevado, aunque con Eriol él siempre había tenido una excelente relación.

Eriol abrió la puerta de la oficina luego de golpearla suavemente y escuchar que le dijeran que pase. Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó mirando al viejo. A su lado había otro hombre, que sabía era uno de los mejores timoneles de los que tuviera alguna vez la Marina.

-¿Me había llamado? –le preguntó Eriol algo confundido.

-Sí, hijo. Vení, sentate. –Eriol se sentó frente al ocupado escritorio de Pekerman. La habitación era pequeña y oscura, y el aire era muy denso. –Qué grande qué estas… ¿Cuántos años pasaron? Ya estás hecho todo un hombre… Qué rápido pasa todo, ¿no? Al principio todo parece tan irreal… pero cuando sabés que te vas a morir te das cuenta que todo fue real, que todo lo viviste… y al fin y al cabo no te sirve de nada porque te estás muriendo –el hombre parecía hablar consigo mismo, y su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse. –Cuando empecé acá, era un pibe… un pibe como vos, chiquito, inocente… los años me volvieron duro, austero, y veo que lo mismo te está pasando a vos, hijo. Yo siempre ansié tener mis propios barquitos, y ahora que los tengo no me sirven, porque no los puedo manejar más. –Eriol lo miraba… No podía creer que aquel hombre que durante muchos años había sido su segundo padre se estuviera por morir –la Santa María, la Niña y la Pinta se convirtieron en la Bucanera, la Reina y la Máxima… mis nenas, mis barcos, mis buques… Quiero que sean tuyos, Eriol… sé que vas a poder con todo, lo sé… te lo merecés… pasaste toda tu vida acá y estos negros de mierda nunca te dieron un barquito aunque sea para verte contento… Ya firmé los papeles, hijo… Las 3 nenas son tuyas… Cuidalas…

Eriol no salía de su asombro… No podía hablar, es decir.. ¿Qué podía decir además de…

-Gracias…

Nada más.

Pekerman le hizo una seña al timonel, quien le entregó unos papeles a Eriol. Él los firmó. Miró al hombre. Se levantó de su asiento. Se abalanzó sobre él. Y lo abrazó como nunca había abrazado siquiera a su padre.

-Ya, hijo… -le dijo el hombre sobándole la espalda –Y tengo otra sorpresita para vos, nene… Mañana vas a comandar tu propia expedición a África…Con tus propios navíos, tu timonel, tus marineros… Es todo tuyo hijo, todo…

Momentos después, el capitán Hiiiragizawa festejaba con los suyos sus logros.

Esa misma tarde zarpaba la Máxima hacia territorios africanos para capturar más negros y venderlos.

Un mercado cruel, sí, pero le dejaba platita.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Seguro que ya salió?

-Sí, señor. Hace sólo un par de horas.

-Perfecto.

El teléfono se cortó.

-Salimos ahora. –Li se subió a su pequeña avioneta para llegar al puerto y embarcar lo más rápido posible. Sakura iba a ir con él, pero no tenía idea de lo que Shaoran planeaba.

La avioneta despegó, para dejar a su tripulación en el puerto.

La barcaza de guerra lo estaba esperando.

Zarparon en un santiamén.

A las pocas horas, estaban mar adentro. Un gran barco se vislumbraba a lo lejos en la oscura noche.

-Mirá, Tomoyo, un barco! – Tomoyo se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Sakura, tratando de ver.

-Es un buque negrero –le dijo Tomoyo. Por el tamaño del barco, lo supo enseguida.

Las jóvenes disfrutaban de la vista de aquel barco que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Shaoran, desde lo alto del carajo, observaba al otro barco.

-¡Preparen cañones! –un gran número de marineros comenzaba a moverse en el barco, y se escuchaban fuertes ruidos, de golpes y de algo pesado siendo arrastrado.

-¡Los cañones están listos, señor! –un marinero gritó desde plataforma.

-¡Disparen! –un fuerte ruido se oyó. A lo lejos, una explosión se veía en la plataforma del barco inglés.

La Máxima estaba siendo atacada.

-Te van a terminar comiendo los tiburones, hijo de puta –dijo Shaoran con odio y bronca, mientras daba otra orden para que disparen los cañones.

Eso le pasaba por meterse donde no tenía que hacerlo.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**N de A:**

He aquí la tercera entrega de esta historia de marinos…

Espero que les vaya gustando, creo que se aclararon varias cosas más...

Va a terminar en un par más de caps si así lo quieren… No me gustan las historias _demasiado_ largas!

Voy a actualizar pronto para la alegría de algunas y la tristeza de otras :P

Salu2, y grax x los com!

**StArHuNtEr**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS**

**NO SEAN AMARRETES!**

**HAGAN CLIC EN GO! VAMOS, VAMOS!**

**SE Que KIEREN HACERLO!**

**Gracias…**


	4. Capter namber for

_Guarda que empieza…_

_**Embarque Inesperado**_

**Cap 4**

La conmoción era indisimulable. Todos los marineros de la Máxima corrían de allá para acá, tratando de mantener algo en su lugar, pese a los violentos sacudones que pegaba el barco con cada bala.

Bajo borda, los cañoneros preparaban las armas para darle duro a aquel barco que, sin razón aparente, los atacaba a matar.

El capitán del buque atacado, Hiiragizawa, gritaba a toda voz para que la tripulación lo oyera. No pensaba perder su mayor logro.

Uno solo fue el tiro. El barco que los había comenzado a atacar se estaba hundiendo. A la orden de 'Lancen fuego!', una gran bola de fuego salió despedida de la Máxima.

El navío francés comenzaba a encenderse a medida que se hundía en las frías aguas atlánticas.

-¡Por la recompensa! –bramó el capitán, haciendo que la Máxima comenzara a acercarse a aquel barco. -¡Traigan prisioneros! –los barcos estaban lo suficientemente cerca, y los piratas ingleses comenzaron a traer gente de la borda del barco semihundido.

Más y más subían a la Máxima. Una sonrisa de burla salió de Eriol.

-Miren a quiénes tenemos acá… -los miró uno por uno –Al sinvergüenza de Li, a su mujer y a su amante. Esto va a estar mejor de lo que pensé.

Bastó sólo una mirada a un par de hombres.

-Lleven a ese a remar. Las nenas se quedan conmigo. Mejor, llévenlas a mi camerino.

Había pasado el tiempo.

4 malditas horas atadas a una silla, sin poder moverse.

La puerta del camerino del capitán se abrió, dejando que él mismo entrara.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato. Todavía tenemos una semana hasta llegar a África. –comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa –Una larga semana

Las jóvenes Tomoyo y Sakura no podían defenderse. Sabían que si lo intentaban, Eriol las tiraría sin piedad a las aguas del océano.

Preferían pasar un buen rato.

**_Una semana después… _**(acá, el tiempo pasa rápido…)

-Llegamos –Eriol acababa de entrar a la habitación del barco. Comenzó a desatar a las chicas. Sakura trató de zafarse cuando Eriol se le acercó. –Chst. O te quedás quietita o te ato a puro sol. Vas a quedar un poco tostadita, hace 46º. ¿Qué decís?

La chica se calmó. No había remedio. Era dejarse domar o morir en el intento de tratar de lucir más valiente.

Ya acomodado el campamento, Eriol ubicó a sus 2 prisioneras en una de ellas; mejor dicho, en la de él.

Sakura se atrevió.

-¿Dónde está Shaoran?

Eriol, antes de salir de la carpa, la miró sonriente.

-Preguntale a los tiburones, no a mí. –y salió.

Listo para dar captura de algún negro insolente, que le llenara los bolsillos de oro. O alguna mujer blanca, que le diera lo que él más amaba de las hembras.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**N de A:**

5mentarios, cap extra short… hacía rato que no lo actualizaba, y no sé… me dio cosita…

**DÉJENME REVIEWS CON PROPUESTAS! Que QUIEREN Que PASE EN EL FIC!**

**Me esty quedando short de ideas… HELP!**

**Grax a todas las que me dejan! ;-)**

**StArHuNtEr**


	5. Capi namber fai

_Guarda que empieza…_

_**Embarque Inesperado**_

**Cap 5**

Aun en la carpa y a la sombra, hacía un calor para hacer huevos fritos en 2 segundos.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban atadas espalda con espalda en el interior de la tienda. Por un pequeño agujero que dejaba entrar aire para no morir asfixiadas, podían ver a su deseado capitán moviendo masas de gente negra y metiéndolas en el barco, mientras los golpeaba fuertemente con un látigo, como un domador hace con las bestias.

Ya habían pasado 3 largos días de _caza_. Parecían aun mas largos cuando la persona con la que t secuestran es la amante de tu marido.

-Ojalá te tire al océano, turra –le decía Sakura, con bronca, odio, rabia… -sabés que Shaoran es mío, y Eriol lo va a ser también.

-Shaoran está muerto, ¿o acaso no escuchaste a Eriol decirlo? –respondió la otra.

Un marino entró a la carpa y le metió una botella de agua en la boca a Sakura y lego a Tomoyo. Tenía la orden d que no se murieran de sed, así que su deber era darles de beber. Cada tanto, como cualquier hombre, le metía la mano debajo de la blusa o de la pollera y se quedaba un ratito allí mientras jugueteaba. Sabía que las nenas no podían hacer nada o morirían, así que eran como un par de muñecas inflables pero de carne y hueso.

De repente, y mientras el hombre manoseaba a la castaña, entró Hiragizawa. Sin hacer gesto de evrse molesto por estar tocando su mercancía, le ordenó a hombre.

-Zarpamos de vuelta. Volvemos a casa. Metelas en mi camerino. –al ver que el hombre estaba demasiado entretenido con los senos de la chica más que con las órdenes de su capitán, sacó un cuchillo y s elo pasó por el cogote, mientras las chicas gritaban. -¿Ven, lindas? Eso pasa cuando los inferiores desobedecen a sus superiores.

Con cara de terror, las secuestradas fueron llevadas al camarín del capitán de la Máxima.

Allí se encontraron con un cuerpo. Estaba atado a una silla con cadenas, como un preso peligroso.

-Shaoran, mi amor, Shaoran! –gritaba Sakura, tratando de despertar a quien había sido su marido.

-Callate, atorranta, encima que me metiste los cuernos con este egocéntrico me decis _mi amor?_ ¿Pero quien te piensas que eres? –le respondió el hombre con un tono completamente austero, de sorpresa. La barba le había crecido, y se lo veía más flaco, más sucio y más maltratado, además de verdaderamente hostil.

Sakura estaba asombrada. Eriol seguramente se había encargado de generar un recelo importante de Shaoran hacia su esposa, y parecía no ser reversible. Desde la silla, Li escupía todo lo que Sakura le había dicho a Eriol cuando había hecho los _trámites_ con ella, y parecía no tener intención d eperdonarla. Ella lloraba.

-Deja de llorar idiota, él también te engañó, ¿no te acuerdas? –le dijo Tomoyo, reprochando –fue un ojo por ojo y diente por diente, completamente justo, se engañaron mutuamente.

-¡No fue así! –gritaba la atacada. -¡Yo no--¡

-Bueno eh basta que esto no es un talk-show. Es un buque, y el más importante, para que empiecen a echarse en cara todas las faltas –interrumpió Eriol en el camarín, con tono de disgusto, pero más en broma que en serio –Oh, carajo, no saquen los trapitos al sol aquí. Mejor aun, vamos a disfrutar. –Sin importarle que estuviera Li presente, se desabrochó los pantalones y violó a Sakura. Aunque ella parecía disfrutarlo frente a su esposo y Tomoyo, quienes le gritaban toda clase de blasfemias e insultos hacia su poca falta de honradez.

Luego, Eriol hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo, y Sakura se descargó contra ella.

-¿Tu tambien quieres, joven capitán Li? –y a él también le dio por detrás.

Ya terminados los tres actos consecutivos, Eriol subió a la borda para seguir dando órdenes.

Sí. Un sexy y desenfrenado capitán inglés.

**fin cap 5 **

**N de A: **ya sé que este cap fue una reverenda mierda, pero bueno, ustedes no me dejan reviews y yo no me motivo, entienden? No me inspiro…

Dejenme ideas por favor….! Antes de que esto termine en una catástrofe…!

En un par de caps mas termina, así que dejen ideas y comentarios y kejas y sugerencias y lo ke sea…!

Gracias a tods los que me van leyendo,. Y lean mis otros fics!

**HACE CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO Que DICE _GO!_**

_VAMOS, SÉ Que QUIERES HACERLO! P_

_ACTUALIZO CUANDO TENGA **MUCHAS ** **REVIEWS** …! _

_(**sino, no actualizo** –y saben que no miento :P)! mua j aja aj!)_

**_La calidad del próximo capi depende de las reviews de los lectores  _**

_SOS UN INCENTIVO A MI CREATIVIDAD **:-)**_

**StArHuNtEr: al servicio del lector fiel **

_milymg (arroba) hot – mail, punto com --- **MSN**_


End file.
